The Angel of Mercy
by Asch-Ravenlock
Summary: This is about Sirius Black and the other Marauders before and during the Harry Potter books. This is not slash. There is a woman.Also I just fixed the part with Harry's birthday so it is more accurate. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

June 1977 – Prologue – The Marauders  
  
The three friends who had gone to school together were finally graduated.  
  
They stood together for their final picture in Gryffindor house robes.  
  
Remus J. Lupin, Gryffindor seeker for two years, the brains of the Marauders, who took his studies seriously graduated with high honors, which was amazing as much as he was ill. He had also been a school prefect in part he believed to keep his friends under control.  
  
Sirius Black, one of the beaters for Gryffindor for three years, the ladies man of the school, always in trouble, but somehow also graduated with honors.  
  
James Potter, the troublemaker of the bunch, a horrible flirt and goalkeeper for the Gryffindor house for two years and seeker for one, graduated, though many professors suspected Remus had much to do with.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was the smallest who was somewhat the group cheerleader and follower. He was charming, but had an odd way about him also managed to squeak by and graduate.  
  
They had written the Marauder's map about the castle using their nicknames for each other. Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail as they knew each other.  
  
Together they set out into the world. Remus was the only one of the bunch who could not choose what form he took at the full moon. A werewolf half breed he was and he wished it otherwise. His friends, however, became the unregistered Animangi to be able to stay with their friend when he needed them for he was only a danger to humans.  
  
Moony changed with every full moon since there was no cure. The other three took forms such as a dog for Sirius, a large stag for James, and a rat of all things was Peter.  
  
They vowed to stay friends forever.  
  
FOREVER... 


	2. Wedding Bliss

April 1986 – Chapter 1 – Wedding Bliss  
  
Sirius Black took a deep breath as he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen appear at the back of the aisle.  
  
"Breathe in. Breath out. Breath in." came a soft voice behind him making him jump. He had not realized until that point that he had been holding his breath.  
  
He looked back out of the corner of his eye at his best man. Remus offered a soft encouraging smile.  
  
Khadja looked like a Bedouin though much of her gown was either white or see through white.  
  
Beside her walked her father in his finest Berber clothes. His salt and pepper beard was neatly kept and his quick eyes noted all about him as he escorted his lone daughter down the aisle of the small church. He was no wizard and it was to be kept from him that his daughter was a witch.  
  
Khadja looked up at Sirius. He was handsome in his finest robes and his shoulder length hair combed and brushed into a very pleasing hairstyle. His three best friends behind him also wore their best, but her eyes were only for the man she would wed this day.  
  
Remus Lupin who was the slightly smaller, calm , collected, and clever one who never raised his voice stood in as best man. He liked his friend settling down with one woman and loving her for the rest of his life. He had found himself an amazing one. A beautiful foreign witch who was Muggle born, but was lovelier than anything Remus could have ever thought could wander this earth.  
  
Behind him stood the stoic troublemaker, James Potter. He stood nearly a head taller than Sirius. He always, like Sirius, had been a ladies man. He too had found his match and he stole glances at Lily Evans as she stood in the bridesmaid line. Their wedding was set for a month from now. Then thirty year old James Potter would be married and no more playing for him.  
  
Lastly, was the smallest white haired follower, Peter Pettigrew. He looked at Khadja and knew Sirius was in danger of being bewitched and in trouble. He had a crazy impulse to stop this, but how could he be so selfish. Remus knew her better than Sirius did, Peter knew. However, Remus was bound by law to stay single and never procreate for fear his disease would be passed on. So Peter and Remus would be single with their friends married and could play with their children.  
  
Khadja' small bronze hand was put into Sirius's rather large hand. Sirius smiled at her, his dark eyes seeing her nervousness. She was seven years younger than him and a Hogwart's graduate as well. They turned to Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who would perform the mixed Muggle and Wizarding ceremony. Dumbledore took out a bit of white ribbon and wrapped it about their hands. Sirius watched his young bride. Her hand was clammy and shook with her nerves.  
  
Dumbledore spoke in Latin from a large book he had brought. The ribbon began to glow. It flashed as Dumbledore finished and lay about their hands gleaming silver. Dumbledore removed it and wrapped it about Khadja's head.  
  
Dumbledore then spoke in English and they followed him up and each took a wonderful carved taper that was burning. They brought the flames of their two candles together and then lowered the flame down and lit the large unity candle before them. Sirius's free hand was about Khadja's back.  
  
The pair returned to where they had been standing. After a prayer Dumbledore had them produce rings. They spoke their vows softly to each other as Dumbledore stood back waiting.  
  
After another short prayer. Sirius looked at his wife and Dumbledore nodded to him that he could kiss his bride. Sirius lifted her veil and laid it back over her headband and ribbon. He looked at the bronze beauty with dark chocolate, nearly ebony eyes. She was watching him.  
  
He leaned down and gently kissed her mouth and then deepened it. He could not get enough of her after all she was his now. His forever.  
  
A cough roused the pair and Remus nudged Sirius in the ribs. "Sirius save some for later." He hissed softly.  
  
James chuckled and Peter just smirked.  
  
Dumbledore lifted his hands as the couple stood flushed before him hand in hand. "I pronounce you man and wife. Ladies and Gentlemen. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Sirius Black."  
  
The cheering was deafening.  
  
Sirius then marched his wife passed everyone on his arm.  
  
Remus followed with Khadja's best friend Dinah on his arm. James walked with Lily looking very proud of himself. Peter brought up the rear with Khadja's other friend, Jennifer.  
  
Outside the doors Khadja removed her veil. Sirius looked at her white outfit. A wrap skirt of sorts was about her billowing harem pants as she called them. It was tight about her thin hips and ankles, but billowed about her legs. Her upper body was covered by a white top that when she moved often hinted at her bronze midriff. Her arms were encased in see through white cloth. It made for a stark contrast between her white dress and her sun kissed bronze arms.  
  
She giggled and looked at him with those eyes. Her hair was a deep auburn and was piled into a massive winding braid about her head. She hugged Sirius about his middle and kissed him deeply.  
  
Her hands went up to his ebony locks. He leaned back against the wall and alternated between kissing her and talking to her in hushed tones.  
  
The receiving line and reception was a blur minus the first dance with Sirius. That and the flower throwing she remembered clearly. Lily caught the bouquet with a grin at James.  
  
Khadja was getting tired. Sirius noticed how she was leaning on her arms as she sat at a table talking, well more listening to James and Remus talking. He smiled and came to her. "We can retired you know. It is getting on towards eleven." He whispered as he leaned down kissing and nuzzling her earlobe.  
  
She agreed with him and they walked up the stairs to the rooms. He carried her in and then lifted his wand. She looked at him as he muttered a silencing charm. Then he turned to her to find her sitting on the bed.  
  
She was leaning against the post of the bed. Even exhausted as she was she still looked amazing. He sat down beside her and gently cupped her face in his large hands.  
  
Older than she by seven years, he did not seem it. He could act very immature at times and yet at other times could be a perfect gentleman. Remus was the only one who kept a level head among them when he was with the Marauders.  
  
She giggled softly as his lips caressed her ear again. His hand caressed her hair. He bent to kiss her his hand moving to the back of her dress... 


	3. Morning!

April 1986 – Chapter 2 – Morning!  
  
She awake the next morning and nearly jumped out of her skin. A man was in bed with her. Not only that, but he was naked and lying against her body. She could feel the heat of his skin against hers. A lazy arm was about her slim waist. It was at that point she realized she was naked as well. He muttered something as she moved.  
  
Reality came back in a rush to her as she felt warm soft lips against her shoulder blades and the arm and hand slipping up to her shoulder.  
  
"I love you." A husky voice whispered to her. He moved closer. His dark normally well groomed hair stuck out in all directions.  
  
He smiled a little as her hands wandered her body remembering the night.  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about Mrs. Black?"  
  
"You." She said softly rolling to him. He lifted himself and then settled back resting somewhat on her. He looked tired, but happy.  
  
She wondered if she looked the same. "Rogue." She hissed as his hand caressed her thigh absently.  
  
He looked the picture of innocence as he looked at her. "Indeed."  
  
His hand went to her side and he started to tickle her. He grinned as she jumped and collided with his body. He did it more laughing as she tried to get away shrieking.  
  
Smirking she managed to fend off one hand. The other then came into play. She yelped and squirmed more. She managed to take hold of his wrists after some moments looking at him through tears of mirth. He, however, was a man, strong and powerful. He forced her arms back down beside her head on the pillows.  
  
He was panting as he settled over her. She could feel his arousal and squirmed more. He smiled in triumph. Growling she struggled trying to fight him off. She was quieted by a gentle kiss at the door.  
  
"You are so beautiful." He whispered and kissed her again letting his hands wander down her arms. A loud rapping made him groan against her lips. Khadja yelped something in Arabic that sounded like a curse the way she said it.  
  
"Hey love birds. It is past noon." Came James Potter's muffled voice through the door.  
  
Sirius fell between her shoulder and the pillow moaning.  
  
"Why do they care?" Khadja asked softly. "Because they are trying to harass us." Sirius said softly. "We can ignore them." He mumbled against the pillow his voice muffled.  
  
The knocking got louder and then was joined by more. She smiled and then looked at his head. "They seem determined."  
  
"James and Peter no doubt. Remus has more sense than to disturb newlyweds." Sirius growled as he sat up. She admired his chest and pressed a kiss to it. He smiled at her and then moved to the bed and got off.  
  
She admired his perfectly formed bottom and smiled as he found the pants he had thrown somewhere in the dark of the room as they quickly undressed each other and had fallen in bed.  
  
He pulled on a sleep shirt and went to the door. He flung it open. Sure enough Peter and James jumped back. "Morning." Peter squeaked seeing Sirius's displeasured look.  
  
"Any reason..." Sirius asked as he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms over his chest, "Why you decided you needed to disturb my bride and myself?"  
  
"We could not hear anything. We wondered if you were alright." James said looking at his friend.  
  
"We are wizards here. I put a silencing charm on the room." Sirius said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "So you could not hear us." He looked at them and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Well what if you had died Sirius?"  
  
"From what? Too much love making?" Sirius asked acidly.  
  
"Or you killed Khadja," James smirked  
  
Sirius leaned more on the doorway. "We were sleeping James. Not that it is any of your business."  
  
James grinned at his old school friend.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and saw Lupin coming. "And where have you been so you could keep them from disturbing us?"  
  
"Eating." Remus said in his quiet way. "Hello Khadja." He said softly as the bride appeared wrapped in a plush robe. "Padfoot." He said softly to his friend.  
  
"Hello Remus." She said pointed ignoring the admiring gazes of James and Peter.  
  
"Happy now that we are not dead?" Sirius asked as he wrapped his arms about his wife. "Now can we enjoy our honeymoon?"  
  
"You aren't leaving for America for a week." James said  
  
Khadja rolled her eyes and kissed Sirius on the mouth before she moved to turn away to go back into the room.  
  
Sirius smiled. "It is true. However, we wish to relax."  
  
"I am hungry." Khadja said from just inside the door.  
  
"I can make you something." Remus said softly with a smile.  
  
She nodded and walked past her husband.  
  
"Come on Prongs and Wormtail. Padfoot? Are you coming?" Remus asked taking the arm of Khadja.  
  
"Indeed." James nodded  
  
"Yes." Sirius said amused as Remus. He trotted down the hall with Khadja. She giggled. "I will see you in the kitchen. I have your wife."  
  
"What? You are stealing her away?" Sirius asked his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh course. My wife now." Remus laughed as he kissed Khadja full on her lips and walked down the hall with her arm in his.  
  
She giggled as then felt Sirius's arms about her middle.  
  
Remus smiled as James then stole her away and kissed her cheek and carried her to the kitchen.  
  
"Remember Prongs. I can steal your wife soon as well." Sirius said amused. Khadja moved to the table and then found herself on Sirius's lap. She smiled and he nuzzled her.  
  
"You seem to like married life." Peter said.  
  
"Oh I love it." Sirius said as the wonderful smells of Remus's cooking filled the room. 


	4. Honeymoon in America

May 1986 – Chapter 3 – Honeymoon in America  
  
The Black's honeymoon was a very Muggle travel plan. Both had wanted to see America so they choose Yellowstone National Park. They were to stay in the Inn for a full week. Fresh air, geysers, and themselves, only themselves for a whole week.  
  
Remus was at home with house watching it with James and Lily.  
  
Sirius plopped onto the bed. "I love you dearest." He said drawing her closer to him.  
  
His hands were on her back caressing down to her bottom and back up to her shoulders as she stood between his legs.  
  
"I know." She whispered and he kissed her deeply.  
  
She giggled and pushed back from him. "It is not even noon yet Sirius." She giggled against his lips.  
  
He chuckled softly. "What shall we do?" He asked breaking the kiss with her.  
  
"Hike?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. They went into geyser basin.  
  
Khadja took many pictures and loved watching the geysers. They often did not start on time according to the prediction, but it was fun waiting and soaking up the sun. She loved her time with her new husband and loved being with him.  
  
She was Mrs. Black. She shivered each time Sirius cooed it at her as he started to make love to her. She felt secure and loved with him around.  
  
Remus had told her he had been somewhat of a Don Juan in the later years at Hogwarts.  
  
She smiled thinking of their mutual best friend. He was condemned to be a loner because of a misjudgment at a young age. Now he was a half-human listed under creatures in the Ministry of Magic books. He was a human most of the time, all but three days in the month. He was a werewolf and there was no cure, though with his good friends he kept good company. Remus was level headed and brilliant. She loved him so much as a brotherly type person.  
  
Sirius came up to her holding a sack with store bough items as they waited for a geyser called Riverside. They had walked passed two rare geysers called Fan and Mortar. Then to a hot pool called Morning Glory.  
  
Khadja was sitting on a bench in the shade when she felt arms wrap about her. Sirius laughed softly. "I like playing being a Muggle." He whispered in her ear.  
  
He smiled. "There is a man over there who is a geyser gazer. He is really friendly. He is over there with those six others."  
  
She looked at the medium height man with a large beer belly and hat on. He wore glasses on his tan face and was explaining what to look for when Riverside was nearly ready to erupt.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"...Bubbles over the vent are a very good sign yes. Good eye. Should be about five minutes now." The man clearly an American said.  
  
A small woman walked over to him. She was in a ranger uniform. She was very petite, barely five foot if that, perhaps less.  
  
"I am excited. I hear this one has good rainbows at the right light." Khadja said.  
  
"Yes. Should be some good ones." A soft young voice said behind them.  
  
Sirius and Khadja turned to the young girl.  
  
"Dad likes telling people what he knows so they do not have to deal with the idiots who try to geyser gaze who think they are better than everyone."  
  
They looked at her. She was rather short with short mouse brown hair. A girl she was, though she was not yet blooming into womanhood. She sat near them on the bench watching then with glasses perched on her nose. She leaned forward a little.  
  
"You come here often?" Sirius asked. He would love it personally. Be away from most people.  
  
She pointed to the woman next to the man who was evidently her father. Sirius looked closer at the willow thin woman. "That's my aunt. She works here. I only live two hours away so I come up here all I can in the summer to stay with her."  
  
"You are lucky." Khadja said.  
  
"We are heading to see Grand before dad goes. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius said nodding as he unpacked a sandwich.  
  
Sure enough a moment later Riverside arched into the Firehole River offering spectacular pictures with rainbows. Khadja was amazed at the sight. Sirius sat watching. It was amazing.  
  
The girl smiled at them after the show ended and Riverside was well into steam phase as she called it. Sirius and Khadja noticed the small ranger and the portly man heading out of the small ring track towards the pavement.  
  
Sirius gathered their things as Khadja sipped some water and then they followed the group of three people trailing the geyser gazer.  
  
He was talking about the troll looking geyser called Grotto and it being attached in the earth to the broken cone geyser Giant. Giant was the second highest geyser in the park, but like all the large geysers it was rare to see.  
  
The man pointed out Sawmill to the people gathered about him. The group crossed the river and went up the hill passed some hot springs. The man jumped actually quite agilely onto the bench and looked.  
  
"Good overflow. Does anyone know when it started?" He asked the small group already there.  
  
"About 30 minutes ago." A man said looking up from a book. He had a radio on him and smiled. "Rift hasn't gone knock on wood. It did yesterday."  
  
The ranger woman sat down and nodded. "Well good."  
  
Sirius bent his head down to the girl as she sat pulling out a bottle filled with some dark substance. "What is so bad about Rift and what does the overflow mean?"  
  
She smiled up at him. Her eyes had a little gleam. "Rift delays Grand sometimes hours. It is a water stealer like Grotto is for Giant." She said referring to her father's previous lecture.  
  
"And the overflow?"  
  
"It has to overflow at least an hour before it will go. It normally starts on a Turban cycle. There are three geysers here. "The one up on the basin is Turban. It was finishing when we got here and normally goes every twenty minutes or so. Grand's vent is right below that rock that has the gray face to us. If the steam clears you can see it looks deeper. Then to the left of Turban is a crack in the ground that starts erupting a little after Grand starts. It is Vent." She used her finger to point out.  
  
Sirius was listening carefully absorbing all the child said like a sponge. Khadja's attention was on a ground squirrel sitting before them on his hind legs begging.  
  
The girl rolled her eyes. "Pest." She hissed at it.  
  
A grunt came from behind them as if in agreement and everyone turned and noticed the large bull bison behind them. He was placidly watching them, his massive head the size of any of them.  
  
The ranger was keeping people from getting too close, but people wanting to get within a few feet for a picture did not disturb him. He almost posed for Khadja.  
  
Sirius noted the girl's father was also taking pictures. "His tongue is blue." Khadja giggled.  
  
The girl nodded. "Where are you two staying?" She asked. "I know you are British by your accent. I live two hours away. I am staying the weekend with my aunt."  
  
"The Inn." Khadja said.  
  
"I am British." Sirius said. "Khadja is my wife from Saudi Arabia."  
  
Khadja grinned and blushed at the same time. "We are on our honeymoon."  
  
"Welcome to the Western USA. And congrates on your wedding." She said.  
  
The small talk continued. They found out the small child was only seven, though her knowledge was far more than even many of the adults there  
  
Grand went off only five minutes after it was predicted which amazed all four of the geyser gazers present. The man with the radio let the small girl call in the Grand eruption on his radio.  
  
The sun was behind the hills and the girl was hugging her dad goodbye. The ranger then smiled. "Ready for the Wind and the Lion and Robin Hood."  
  
The girl giggled. "With pink Lemonade and Popcorn."  
  
The ranger smiled and hugged her brother and then started to walk off. The girl came to Sirius and Khadja. "I hope you have fun here. Maybe I will see you around some more. We will be here tomorrow and then up at canyon the next day."  
  
"We will see you then." Sirius said softly. He wrapped his arm about his wife as they walked watching the child run down the boardwalk laughing as she streamed on about Errol Flynn in tights and Sean Connery as a Berber.  
  
Khadja and Sirius enjoyed dinner in the dining room and then retired to their rooms.  
  
Sirius sighed as his wife came out of the shower. Lord, she she looked amazing with her hair plastered about her.  
  
He kissed her softly, his hand going to her damp hair. He was falling in love even more with her day by day, each time he looked at her. The robe fell down on shoulder reveal her bronze olive skin. He bent and kissed her naked exposed flesh with a moan.  
  
Author notes: I live two hours away from Yellowstone and my aunt was a park ranger. I know the place better than many who have worked there for years because I was trained by the Geologist named Rick Hutchinson. He was killed by an avalanche. I put myself at that time period with my father there with my aunt.  
  
PS. Some of the Geyser Gazers are real pricks. However, my dad is the one who loves to chat. So if you see a portly sort with salt and pepper hair and a foreign legion hate you have seen my father.  
  
Also the pink lemonade and popcorn with the movies is what my aunt and I did. This year for my birthday I got both on DVD as a special present to remember the good old times. 


	5. Days Go By

December 1988 – Chapter 4 – Days Go By  
  
That was how it always was. Sirius and Khadja Black loved each other and the fact no child had come from their nearly two and a half year marriage did not worry them. Both were young.  
  
James and Lily Potter were expecting a baby. Lily was growing in size, but was not due until late July or August of the next year. James teased it would be a son because he wanted one so bad.  
  
Remus loved his best friends' women for they always were there for him and eased his pain. Khadja often tended his hurts both physical and mental.  
  
His last transformation had not gone well. He has scratched his face terribly with his claws. The transformation itself was very painful for him as well. He had no choice in it.  
  
Remus was staying with the Blacks now. Well staying was not quite correct. Since he could not find work he was living with them. He would do what he could to bring a little money in so he was not a total freeloaded. He had such good qualifications that it hurt that he could not find work because he was a half human. He, however, was used to it by now. The two Blacks did not mind at all. He had a reason and a damn good one and they loved him. As payment he cooked for them and cleaned house while they worked.  
  
It was coming close to the holidays and Khadja knew Remus needed extra love and care. He suffered terrible depressive bouts.  
  
Khadja knocked on his door gently bringing him some soup. "Come in." A hoarse voice called to her.  
  
She smiled at him as she stood in the door. "Hello Remus."  
  
He looked so pale lying on the bed. He smiled weakly back at her as she placed the tray over his stomach and then sat down beside him. He looked at the food bowl. She had a little vase with a beautiful rose from her garden in it.  
  
"Some much trouble." He said looking at the tray.  
  
She shook her head and then lifted a hand to his face that he had scratched so terribly with his claws in one of his nights of madness. "It is healing."  
  
"It itches." He frowned.  
  
"Don't scratch." She warned softly. She ladled some of the soup out with a spoon and blew on it. She brought it to his lips.  
  
He looked at her. Her waist length auburn hair was over her left shoulder in a twisting braid. "I can feed myself." He said, but took the mouthful. He sighed. It was good. A mild sweet curry soup with rice. He cooked well, but she could make dishes with spices that made it to perfection.  
  
"You are shaky Remus." She nodded to his hands which were on the tray. She offered more and he took it. She then moved and lifted the blanket. His leg was bandaged just above his knee. He had bitten himself in his delirium of being a werewolf. "Does it hurt you still?"  
  
"Yes." He said knowing the blanket just barely covered his naked form. He, however, was not at all concerned. He also knew better than to lie to her. Khadja had attended him often after his three days of hell and seen all of him. He had seen much of her as well accidentally when he walked in on her in the shower.  
  
She continued feeding him until he was done. His smoky gray eyes watched her as she gently changed the bandages on his leg. Her long braid obscured much of his view.  
  
Sirius had found him locked in the room unconscious, naked, and in human form. He was bloody as if his thirst for human's to bite had been very strong. Sirius had called for his wife. Remus had awakened a little in his arms. What little he remembered was Khadja running up to them and gently holding his head. She made calming noises though he remembered no words. He calmed as she kissed his brow away from his fresh cuts. He fell back into oblivion as Sirius carried him. He had slept for nearly two days after.  
  
Remus sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a soft hand on his red blonde head. His eyes opened. "Do you want me to stay or shall I leave you to rest?"  
  
"Don't you need to work?" He asked his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"No not today." She said.  
  
"Stay." He said softly. His voice and eyes begged her.  
  
She smiled and sat gently by him listening to him breath as he talked with her.  
  
She was so kind. More kind than he deserved really. She was a gifted witch, though born to Muggles. He sighed. She was a princess, a minor princess, but a princess all the same and she took on hands on work at the Ministry of Magic and had married into the Marauders band.  
  
He fell asleep. She gently kissed his cheek. She stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Sirius was leaning against the far wall smiling at her. "How is he?" He asked softly his eyes full of concern. Remus had looked far worse this last go around than he had in a long time.  
  
She sighed and he brought he into his arms and hugged her. His lips touched her hair.  
  
"He had been worse off." He told her trying to make her feel better and put her at ease. "He is strong. He will be fine."  
  
He kissed her leaning back against the wall with her against him. "What is for dinner?" He asked his tongue tracing her earlobe.  
  
She giggled. "I don't know. Something Remus can handle. Tomato soup and grilled cheese?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you for always thinking of him."  
  
"I am in charge of two men in this house. One my brother and the other I am married to. How can I not think on him?"  
  
He smiled at her affectionately. They went downstairs to let Remus sleep as much as his body would allow. 


	6. Trouble Brewing

August 1989 – January - 1990 – Chapter 5 – Trouble Brewing  
  
Voldemort was starting to grow powerful and gain supporters.  
  
Lily and James were both happy parents of a lovely baby boy named Harry. He had been born on July 31 and was a lovely boy now who liked looking about at the world about him.  
  
Sirius and Khadja were his godparents. They loved the young boy and spoiled him rotten whenever they came to visit.  
  
Remus had moved back to his old family home since his mother had passed away. Khadja could not stand how thin and pale he got at times and would spend her days cooking and making meals to last him a few days. She also would do his mending.  
  
He could never thank her enough. She was a very kind loving woman like Lily who wanted to make sure he was well before anything else.  
  
Sirius loved Harry so much and asked Khadja if they could try for their own. She smiled and agreed. Their nights were passionate and loving.  
  
Lily and James like Sirius, Khadja, and Remus refused to join Voldemort.  
  
There was no longer a safe place for the Potters. They were to go into hiding. Sirius was the choice for being their secret keeper, the person that knew where they were hiding in case there was a need to find them.  
  
It was too obvious, he argued with James. He convinced them not to tell him and have Peter Pettigrew hold the secret of where they were.  
  
Soon it was not safe for the Blacks. Remus joined them in hiding. Albus Dumbledore was their secret keeper. Neither Sirius nor Remus would let Voldemort near the Muggleborn woman they loved. The man hated her because she was not a pureblood. Being born to two Muggles and being the kindest and one of the brightest witches around made for problems of the time.  
  
Sirius and Khadja were also still trying for a baby. The presence of Harry made them want a baby all the more. She consulted Remus whose sense of smell and instinct were far greater than the Blacks.  
  
Remus knew when Khadja was "in heat" and when Sirius laid with her and no child was made Sirius started to wonder if the fault was with him.  
  
Khadja also joined the Mauaders as an animagus, but she was registered. She was a great Harpy Eagle when she transformed. She also discovered while gardening that she had the rare gift of being a Parcelmouth. It was ironic for she hated snakes. She had yelled at one and it had spoken to her. She thought she was mad until Remus had told her she had talked to it in Parceltongue.  
  
For two months Khadja joined Sirius and Remus when Remus transformed. Sirius was a huge bear like black dog. She turned into an eagle and could stay as well. Remus was only a threat to humans. Animals were safe as his friends had discovered in school.  
  
When the three days of hell were over, Khadja would be there and could tend Remus's hurts with such care that only a woman could.  
  
Sirius was never jealous of her doting on Remus He knew his old friend needed it. Few cared for werewolves and Remus was a very good man.  
  
Harry was five months old when the most terrible night of all came to pass.  
  
Voldemort had come. He had killed Lily and James, but Harry did not die that night. He was left unharmed except for his scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead.  
  
James was found the next morning by a neighbor with the hungry squalling Harry near his crib and dead mother. Lily had died trying to save him.  
  
The Ministry took over and erased the Muggle's memory and Harry was brought to live with Khadja and Sirius until this all could be worked out.  
  
Sirius did not take the news well. Remus stood behind Khadja as Sirius tiraded about the halls angry at everyone and everything at the moment.  
  
Then he left. Khadja wondered how Voldemort had found out. She knew her husband would not have betrayed Lily and James. He would have died first.  
  
He returned home late that night his clothes and hair a wreck. He was dazed. All he muttered was that he had betrayed them. Khadja made tea. He sipped it. She could get little else out of him.  
  
Remus came in. He watched his old friend. He could not believe that Sirius had betrayed them. Surely not...  
  
Six men with wands at the ready appeared in the room with them with a loud crack.  
  
Khadja shrieked. She tried to get them away from Sirius as she was lifted away from him as to not harm her. Two of the men held her back with their wants not wishing to cause her harm for she had no part in this. Remus jumped up and wrapped her in his strong embrace. She fought trying to reach Sirius who looked at the men surrounding them and then locked eyes with his wife.  
  
Sirius was disarmed and then his hands were placed in shackles and his legs put in a bind with a spell.  
  
Remus drew her out of their way. "Kadi..." He cooed to her as he held her firmly.  
  
"Sirius Black you are to stand trial for the murders of Lily Evans Potter, James Robert Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and twelve other Muggles. Also the attempted murder of one Harry Potter. You are to be taken to Azkaban Prison until a trial is set in which your guilt or innocence will be proven. Please come willingly. We do not wish to kill you in front of your wife."  
  
Khadja let out a sob and Remus held her tightly as Sirius looked at them.  
  
"Take care of her old friend." He whispered. "Please Remus."  
  
Remus nodded numbly still in shock over the charges. He held the sobbing young woman against him. He gently rubbed her back.  
  
Sirius was led out.  
  
Remus looked at the young woman as he sat her down and knelt before her gently. He saw the sorrow and shock on her face.  
  
He then lifted her and laid her own the couch with her head in his lap as he caressed her hair nervously. Why had this had to happen? Could Sirius have betrayed James? Surely not...  
  
Khadja shifted and started to sob.  
  
"Khadja it will be alright."  
  
"What if he goes to jail. Who will be there for me and Harry?"  
  
"I will for one." He said gently. Her parents had died both last year and now this. "I am sorry." He said. The had hurt her to the core, but this would maybe destroy her if he was guilty.  
  
"I..." She could not finish and sighed. His caresses relaxed her somewhat.  
  
He cooked for her. He tried to get her to eat whatever he could. She spent all the time she could with Harry. The Ministry gave her leave due to circumstance and knew her evidence would be tainted for she was married to the man who was to stand trial soon.  
  
Remus often found her for the next few days with tears in her dark eyes. He wrapped in her in arms and held her gently. He wished it could have been easier for her.  
  
This would be a long month before the trial date. 


	7. The Trial and Its Effects

February 1990 – Chapter 6 – The Trial and Its Effects  
  
Khadja sat in the trial room of the Ministry of Magic. Today was the sentencing day. She had been here far too much of late. She had come in here everyday during the week after her visit. She had been here when they had found Sirius guilty. She had not slept in nearly three days and it was taking its toll.  
  
She was trying to be strong with Remus standing beside her. He knew she could not take much more of this. She had fainted at the guilty verdict after a great sob that even caused the judge to pause.  
  
Sirius had leaned back and touched her face whispering to both Remus and Khadja that he was sorry. Khadja could not hear in her state, but Remus nodded softly as he held the inert form.  
  
The judge watched Sirius rise before him. "Sirius Black. You have been found guilty of thirteen murders and being an accomplice in the murders of two more as well as the attempted murder of a child. It is only fitting that you be removed from the wizarding world..."  
  
Khadja gasped and clutched Remus. Surely they would not kill him.  
  
"You will be sentenced to live the rest of your days in the Prison known as Azkaban until which point you are dead."  
  
Khadja closed her eyes and moaned. Remus gently held her and caressed her hair and her neck. "I am sorry Khadja." He whispered knowing how much the sweet girl loved her husband. They would have had a great life together. She was seven years younger and in many ways still a child blooming into womanhood. This was effecting her greatly. He kissed her brow gently.  
  
Sirius turned around and then touched his wife's face with his hand. "Oh Khadja." He whispered trying to still her tears as she watched him. He bent and kissed her.  
  
The guards had their wands ready should he do something drastic, but Remus waved them off.  
  
He was then pulled away from her as he promised to always love her. Tears were in his eyes as well.  
  
Remus held Khadja as she wept. "He will be alive. At least you can visit him." He said trying to make her feel better. He led her out and managed to shield her from the Daily Prophet cameras. He ushered her to an elevator where Albus Dumbledore was waiting.  
  
"I am sorry." He told her  
  
She nodded and moved to wipe her eyes.  
  
"What am I going to do with Harry?" She asked. "I can not raise him by myself. I need Sirius."  
  
Remus winced a little. The comment he knew was not meant to hurt him. She had no family now. He was her life preserver as she had been his.  
  
"Can his family care for him?" Albus asked  
  
She looked up sharply at him. "You mean Lily's sister and her Muggle family? Surely you are not serious." Though she could tell he was.  
  
"Please Khadja think about it. He will do better if he grows up away from everyone who knows his name by his scar."  
  
She knew the old wise man was right. She relented.  
  
Dumbledore came for Harry the next day. Khadja kissed him goodbye and stepped back.  
  
Remus held her. He had been through so much with her. He held her as Dumbledore disappeared into the sky.  
  
He was starting to love her more than a sister he realized. He cared for her welfare and Sirius's betrayal had struck him to the core. He knew it hurt Khadja far worse for she was caught between her love for him and his betrayal.  
  
He kissed her brow gently. "I know it is hard, but it is for the best." He told her. "You know that."  
  
She looked up at Remus's sand colored hair. She combed her fingers into it and looked down to his gray eyes. "This is not easy. I love him so much. But what he did. How could he do it to James and Lily? He was their secret keeper. How could he betray them to Voldemort?"  
  
"I do not know." Remus sighed. He closed his eyes and she touched the scars on his face. The claw marks would forever mar his face.  
  
"The Dementors will kill him." She moaned.  
  
"He is strong and he has you to think on." He said softly.  
  
"But Remus. People go mad in Azkaban from the Dementors stealing their happy memories."  
  
He winced and hushed her. "Shh...Don't think about that. You need rest."  
  
He bent slightly and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to his room. He gently laid her on the blankets. She snuggled with his pillow and buried her head in it.  
  
His heart began to ache as he watched her body quiver. He knew she was weeping again. Oddly he liked her crying into his pillow, but he caressed her shoulders until she stilled into sleep.  
  
He closed his eyes. It was hard on him. The betrayal of a best friend, the murder of the other two...it made his heart ache. Khadja's pain paled his to nothing and he would stay by her.  
  
He fell asleep next to her. 


	8. Forever is not Forever when

March 1990 – Chapter 7 – Forever is not forever when...  
  
It was more than a week before Khadja could arrange to go visit Azkaban with Minister Dante and Remus.  
  
Khadja was pale and her eyes were sunk in from lack of eating and lack of sleep. Her eye sockets were puffy from all her shed tears.  
  
Remus kept her close as the Dementors parted for the Minister as the boat touched the shore.  
  
Dante lead the way to where Sirius was.  
  
Khadja cried out as she saw him sitting against the wall with his head resting against the brick. Remus let her go as she rushed to his side.  
  
She wrapped her arms about him. "Sirius." She whispered like a moan as she held him. He opened his eyes and wrapped his arms about her as she murmured to him and touched his face and hair as though they has not seen each other in years. She fussed over his features and he let her not minding because to him just hearing her voice was enough for him.  
  
Remus stood back with Dante watching the pair.  
  
Sirius kissed her deeply his hands holding her and caressing as though he was making sure she was not a dream.  
  
Dante then nodded to Remus to follow as the door was shut on the pair allowing then some privacy to talk or do what they wished.  
  
"Sir?" Remus asked  
  
"The marriage will be dissolved between them. As a prisoner here for the rest of his life he can not have ties to a partner or lover."  
  
"But wizarding marriages are..."  
  
"Forever?" Dante asked. "Yes unless one of them is a full time prisoner here for the rest of their lives. This saves the other partner the pain of watching their loved one fade into madness because of the Dementors. Khadja is young and could remarry."  
  
Remus's face twisted. "She may rather die Minister. She loves Sirius as few women love men."  
  
"It is the law Lupin. I have no control over it. He will divorce her from both the Muggle ceremony and the Wizarding one a week from today."  
  
"I wish I could marry her to keep her safe and loved." Lupin sighed angry at the pain she was feeling. It was eating away at him not to see her happy. "But she is a witch and I am not allowed to marry witches. I am a half-human."  
  
"Aye, but you forget you could marry her Lupin if she would have you. She is muggle born witch." Dante said gently  
  
Remus combed his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit he had developed. "But...I...she..." Remus sighed. He looked back as Khadja kissed Sirius. She was on top of him and rolled off of his body, but though they had been quiet, there was no doubt what they had done. "I will ask Sirius." He sighed knowing how much love they had for each other. The act they had just done was to seal them together. Urgent and loving he knew by how they were panting.  
  
"He has no choice." Dante said  
  
"If he does not wish it I will not." Remus growled. "I do not betray my friends."  
  
"Though clearly Sirius does."  
  
Remus looked at him coldly and walked in. "Sirius. How are you?"  
  
"It is a nice vacation." Sirius said smiling as he stroked his wife's hair as she rested against his chest.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Khadja we have to leave in a few moments. I need to talk to Sirius in private."  
  
She looked unable to let go for a moment and then nodded. She rose and walked out.  
  
Sirius watched her go. "She is in so much pain. I am so sorry. I did not mean for this."  
  
"Sirius." Remus whispered. "You know what is to happen? Hear me old friend. They are going to make your marriage to Khadja void."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sirius looked up at him. "But it is forever..."  
  
"Not with you here. They do not want you looking forward to anything. More than that they do not want the spouse to suffer which I agree with."  
  
"Well I do as well."  
  
"Sirius." He lifted a hand to his chin. "I swear to you I will guard her with my life."  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"As a sister. You know that."  
  
"More?"  
  
"No...I..." Sirius arched an eyebrow at his old friend. "A little." Remus admitted softly.  
  
"Swear to me she will be well and well looked after."  
  
"Given." Remus promised.  
  
"Good. She will be in your care. Moony, I love you both and I would do well to see her smile again." He took a deep breath. "If they do this...she will be disliked by some. More pain I did not wish to give her. Would you marry her?"  
  
"I did not know I could. Dante says I can. If you give your blessing, I will for the both of you."  
  
"Promise me she will be unharmed by Voldemort and the loyalists." He sighed. "And love her. It is all I ask." He looked up at her talking to Dante.  
  
"I swear." Remus looked at him. "Why did you betray Lily and James and spy for Voldemort?"  
  
Sirius closed his eyes. His pain was clearly written on his face. "I can not tell you."  
  
"Very well. Your wife will be well cared for, loved, and want for nothing."  
  
"Thank you." Sirius embraced him. "Go I will see you again soon."  
  
He waved to Khadja. "I love you." He told her as the door shut.  
  
Remus led Kahdja away to the boats. He was quiet the trip back to shore.  
  
He had much to think on. 


	9. Goodbyes and a New Life

March 1990 – Chapter 8 – Goodbyes and A New Life  
  
Sirius and Khadja were divorced from their Muggle ceremony. The Wizarding divorce was very complex and so rarely done the spell book looked new from not being used.  
  
It was the law.  
  
Khadja was not amused when she was told.  
  
Sirius sat near Khadja who was weeping. Remus held her hand.  
  
Dante said the final phrase and cut the gold ribbon that had been wrapped about their hands at their wedding. Remus watched as the halves burst into flame. Khadja had missed most of the ceremony for her eyes were shut.  
  
Sirius looked at Dante. "Now Minister. Would you kindly marry Remus and Khadja. I wish it done in my presence and I wish to see the gold ribbon before they leave here."  
  
Remus and Khadja's heads both snapped up.  
  
Dante nodded and took out a new ribbon and bound Remus's hand around Khadja's. "What?" She asked looking at Remus and then Sirius.  
  
Sirius nodded. "I want you happy and loved Khadja. Marrying you to him is the only way. And doing it here you know that I am for it."  
  
She swallowed as Dante said the Latin words that changed the ribbon silver.  
  
Sirius sat back and a soft smile. "Now I will wait while you make it turn gold."  
  
Khadja looked at him. "You want to watch..."  
  
"No..." He shook his head. "I only want to make sure that Remus can't back out." He said offering a smile at Remus.  
  
Remus sighed. As if he would.  
  
He looked to Dante. "Could we be alone a few minutes?"  
  
"Yes of course." Dante nodded and he lead Sirius out.  
  
Remus came to Khadja. "I am sorry it has to be this way Khadja. But know I do love you."  
  
He bent and kissed her his hands going to her skirt and pushing it up as he kissed her.  
  
"Remus." She gasped against his mouth.  
  
"Are you going to argue with Sirius?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
She shook her head and laid back on the bench as Remus climbed over her. She looked at him as he kissed her. He chided himself as he touched her and felt her body stiffen that this was very much like rape.  
  
He entered her and moved in her. He kissed her lips. "I swore to love and care for you. Sirius wants us to be together if you two can not be."  
  
She wrapped her arms about him and let him finish. He panted as he felt his seed go into her body. She caressed his back. She was thankful that it had been short since she was very uncomfortable with Remus doing this at the moment, though she knew it was needed.  
  
She lifted the ribbon. It was gold.  
  
She sighed as Remus climbed off of her and pulled her up. He kissed her softly. "I do love you and will do all I can for you." He straitened her clothes. He felt terrible that it had to be this way and they could not learn to love before the act.  
  
He knocked on the door and Sirius came in. He saw his former wife sitting with the gold ribbon in her hands. She stared at it. The whole day had made her numb to the core. She was not sure what to think.  
  
"Thank you Remus. I will never forget this." Sirius said. He went and knelt beside Khadja and caressed her knee. He kissed her mouth and then her cheek.  
  
"Sirius Black you are to unhand..." Dante looked at him, but Remus stopped the Minister with his arm out.  
  
"Let them say goodbye." Remus growled softly. "She will never see him again. It is the least we can do."  
  
Sirius was weeping and then hugged her. "Goodbye my love. I will always have you in my heart, but you are Remus's wife now. And if anyone is to take care of you now I am glad it is him."  
  
She was weeping and she hugged him once before Remus came and gathered her up. "Goodbye Sirius." He said.  
  
"Goodbye Moony."  
  
Remus sighed and hugged his friend. He tousled his hair gently. "Be good Padfoot."  
  
He turned and left with Khadja under his arm. They would never come back for only family members were allowed to come to the prison visits or those with them. He sighed as they took the boat ride back to land.  
  
Khadja did not know that she would never be allowed to return, but Sirius and Remus knew for Dante had told them when he had come to them.  
  
It was a goodbye and more for this was forever. 


	10. Pain and Healing

May 1990 – Chapter 9 – Pain and Healing  
  
Remus had moved his young new wife to his family home. It was a two story house just outside a Muggle village. He had done repairs to the home to make it livable again.  
  
They kept the money Sirius had given her...all his money in Gringotts and used what Remus and she had to live on for the time being. She got a monthly check from her mother's family and he earned money doing odd jobs.  
  
The Muggles seemed to really like him and smiled at them whenever they came for bread and such.  
  
Khadja spent much of her time daydreaming and thinking. Not that he blamed her with all that had happened. He loved her so. She had quit her job to sort out her life. Everything had fallen apart and Remus helped her. Thank Merlin for him.  
  
He heard soft music and walked to the clearing near the house. Khadja was playing her flute gently to the small stream that meandered about the woods.  
  
He came to her and knelt before her. He caressed her legs gently as she played.  
  
"What are you thinking about love?" As if he had to ask. He was not ever jealous of her love for Sirius. He knew it would cool in time, but never disappear. He learned to accept it.  
  
"Sirius. I have things to tell him." She said softly.  
  
"Such as?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
She looked up. "How do I tell you Remus? It could be yours or Sirius's."  
  
"What?" He asked at a loss.  
  
"I am pregnant." She said slowly. She looked down to see his reaction fearing he would be upset or worse angry.  
  
He looked up at her. "And the father could be either of us." He said softly. "Oh Kadi." He said softly.  
  
He hugged her. "I will love it even if it is not mine. You know that."  
  
Her features relaxed.  
  
His hand went down to her belly and touched her. She had allowed him to make love to her twice in their marriage. He wished for more, but that was him being male and he knew it. He would go at her pace. He had noticed with his sensitive nose that she smelled different. That explained it.  
  
He leaned up and kissed her. "It will be alright my angel." He said. "Come lets get you something to eat. You both need it. I know you have been doing better, but now especially you must."  
  
She nodded and allowed him to lead her home. He cooked for her and made her finish all he gave her and then put her in his large arm chair as he gently caressed her feet trying to relax her tension.  
  
She sighed and her hand went down to her belly. "What if it is his? What will people think?"  
  
"I will see you no different and that is all that matters my wife."  
  
She nodded and felt his hands caress up her legs as he sat before her. He leaned up and kissed her. "If it is a boy..."  
  
"We can name him Sirius?" She asked her voice hopeful.  
  
He nodded. "Sirius Marauder Lupin." He grinned.  
  
"And a girl?"  
  
""Holly." He said without hesitation.  
  
"Holly?"  
  
"It was my mother's name. Holly Mariam." He said with a smile.  
  
He lay down on the floor. "Love tomorrow is the full moon. Are you sure you will be alright?"  
  
"You can not be here." She said.  
  
"No. I will not. I do not wish harm to you or our child."  
  
She smiled liking the fact that her husband was calling a child that had a fifty percent chance of not being his, his own.  
  
"But I could transform."  
  
He shook his head. "We do not know what effect that would have on you and the baby. No you will stay a human. I will be fine. You can come in at dawn on the fourth day like you always do and hold me while I rest."  
  
She nodded. He bent his head down and kissed her belly gently. He noticed the soft swell. He loved her so. His love grew everyday. Though he did not know if she returned his affections, they were married and he had an oath to hold.  
  
He smiled up at her. 


	11. The Holidays

December 1990 – Chapter 10 – The Holidays  
  
Remus had found a small tree that would fit in the small living room. He set it up and smiled as his wife came down the stairs. She was leaned very far back with her large belly out before her. "Happy Christmas Remus."  
  
"Happy Christmas to you as well." He smiled.  
  
Remus often wondered if she was carrying twins, but he knew better for he had listened to her stomach. His sensitive half human hearing detected only one heart beating within her besides her own.  
  
She came in wearing a nice velveteen shirt that sat just right over her distended belly. She wore maternity pants she had found in a Muggle store. She got tired very easily and moved to the nearest chair to sit.  
  
He smiled as he started decorating. "I may need to get you a wide load sign." He teased.  
  
He yelped as he felt a ball clap him up side the head. "Ouch."  
  
She looked at him smugly and then winced.  
  
He rushed to her side his eyes full of concern. "Darling."  
  
"It is okay. Just twinges. I have been having them since midnight. The baby just is moving."  
  
"He wants out." Remus said caressing her belly. She sighed contentedly.  
  
He turned around and decorated more as she went to get herself a drink of water from the basin in the kitchen.  
  
Remus heard a gasp, then a thump with a glass shattering with his hearing. He whirled and ran into the kitchen and found her in a fetal position lying on the floor. Her hand was bloody and glass was everywhere about it. She had crushed the glass in pain.  
  
He could tell it was pain she was feeling by her moans and her eyes closed.  
  
"Kadi? Khadja darling? Are you alright?"  
  
She shook her head a little panting as the pain seemed to ease.  
  
"I think the baby is coming." She moaned as she tried to sit up curled about her belly.  
  
Remus gasped. He lifted his wand and called her suitcase to him and his broom. She growled at him and he decided to use floo powder. He took some and with her in his arms yelled "St. Mugos." He held her as the flames rushed around her and then they stepped out into the lobby of the witch hospital.  
  
Remus was nervous as hell as he sensed her nerves. He walked up to a nurse. "Excuse me. Where is the maternity ward? My wife is..."  
  
Khadja screamed and was doubled over.  
  
"I see." She said calling a stretcher to her with her wand.  
  
They lay Khadja on it after the contraction had eased. She moaned and Remus took her hand.  
  
"Remus..." She moaned. He smiled down. "Easy darling." He whispered as she almost crushed his hand. He did not blame her. She was in so much pain and not used to it.  
  
They were shown a room and the doctor came in with a flourish.  
  
The nurses changed the girl into a gown and set her on a birthing bed.  
  
"Hello. I am Dr. Pettigrew. Why hello Remus old boy." He grinned.  
  
Remus smiled. The doctor on duty was his old friend's father.  
  
"I did not know you were married."  
  
"Yes. I am. This is Khadja." Remus said sitting beside his wife who was panting.  
  
"Hello Khadja. My name is Reid." The doctor said. "Let's see how you are doing. How long have you been in pain."  
  
"A few minutes." She said.  
  
He looked under her gown and arched an eyebrow. "You are quite dilated dear. How long have you been feeling pain?"  
  
"Well the twinges started in the night, but I thought they were nothing."  
  
"You are nearly ready to push." Reid said. He looked at Remus whose nose was flared as he tried to watch Khadja's face. "First time father aren't you."  
  
Remus nodded shyly. Remus held her hand and tried to relax her. He could not stand her in so much pain. She had been though so much.  
  
"Good. Just relax. It will help her. She is about to give you the best Christmas present ever." Reid said softly. "Peter never told me you had married. Well before he was..."  
  
"Well he was away and I did not get a chance to tell him." Remus lied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Another pain hit Khadja. She whined and arched against it.  
  
Remus watched as the doctor knelt down and hissed. "What is it Dr. Pettigrew?"  
  
"The baby is turned wrong." He said softly as he signaled a nurse to come help him.  
  
An hour after cries of pain and blood the child she carried was born. Thankfully Khadja had passed out from blood loss and exhaustion and was resting now in a drugged sleep. The doctor had worked hard to stop the bleeding. Remus had been scared that he may lose her, but she pulled through. She would be weak for a while and not released for some days. The baby was healthy.  
  
He studied the tiny infant in his arms as he sat near the window. A baby girl. A beautiful baby girl. So helpless and tender he had fallen in love with her. She was his child and he would see her taken care of.  
  
The tiny thatch of hair told Remus its paternity far before anything else did. He could not have a child with jet black hair. None of his family had it. He could have guessed that the baby was Sirius's anyway, fathered in the desperate lovemaking in his cell when they had come to visit.  
  
He looked at his wife pale against the sheets. His heart lurched to think he nearly had lost her. She had had will to live and so she lived on. Thank Merlin she was strong.  
  
He took a deep breath when she opened her eyes. She was looking up at the carved seeing of the ward room she was in.  
  
"Thank Merlin you have returned to us." He said softly. "You have been asleep for nearly a day."  
  
She turned her head towards him and her eyes closed as she winced, her eyes sensitive to the sun. "Remus..." She asked. He gasped in surprised. For months she had called for Sirius and not him first.  
  
He stepped closer the tiny baby in his arms tucked into the crook of his left arm. "I love you." He whispered bending down to kiss her mouth.  
  
Her hands went down to her belly that was now nearly flat. She let out a panicked shriek. He pulled back and smiled. "She is here Kadi." He whispered pulling back the blankets to show the new mother her daughter.  
  
"Oh she is pretty."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Very. What do you call her?"  
  
"Holly." She smiled at him.  
  
He kissed her again and touched her face with his free hand. She looked up at the love in his gaze. He was proud of her and so much in love with his little family.  
  
A knock made them both jump.  
  
A nurse came in and whisked into the place checking Khadja's vitals absently. She wrote them down and then turned to Remus. "Has she fed the babe yet?"  
  
"She just woke up." Remus said knitting his eyebrows.  
  
"Well she must nurse the baby before she gets hungry." The nurse chided. "Help her sit up. Sit behind her if she is too weak."  
  
Remus gently laid the baby on a pillow between Khadja's knees. He then gently pulled Khadja to a sitting position. She winced and almost fell back, but he caught her and held her as he slid behind her. She lay back against him finding it comfortable.  
  
"Now nurse her." The nurse said standing there.  
  
Khadja looked at her. "And how does one do that?" She snapped.  
  
"Kadi..."  
  
"You have breasts girl. Just put her up and stroke her cheek with them and she will do the rest."  
  
Remus turned to the woman. "I do not appreciate your attitude either."  
  
"I will leave when the baby starts to suckle."  
  
"No you will be leaving now before I tell of your behavior to your boss." Remus said. His look left no room for arguments.  
  
She flung her hands in the air as Khadja leaned down and lifted the baby. She left in a huff and Khadja smiled a little.  
  
She did as the grouchy nurse said and stroked the baby with her nipple. The tiny mouth opened and latched on. Khadja yelped and then felt relief as the baby drained the breast.  
  
Remus held her looking at his tiny daughter. He was happy to be a father and have a family at last. 


	12. Interlude Being with Family

July 1994 – Chapter 11 – Interlude – Being With Family  
  
Remus Lupin sat before his home watching his daughter. There was no doubt who her father was for she turned around every so often to grin at him. The five year old was amazing with her jet black hair.  
  
He sighed. There was much of Sirius in her though she had never met her father who had been involved with her creation.  
  
He got up and laughed as he ran to her and scooped her up into his arms and covered her with kisses.  
  
She laughed and held her father around his neck.  
  
Khadja came to the door smiling as she looked at her daughter and husband. She never would forget Sirius as long as she lived, but her love for Remus had grown. Was it possible to love two men the same? Indeed for she did.  
  
She came from the door. She was waddling already with the new baby she had. She was only four months along, but looked more.  
  
Remus smiled at her. He loved her so much. They had leaned on each other healing from the pain they felt over Sirius and in so doing found their own great love. Remus kissed his daughter and set her down and walked to his wife and kissed her deeply getting an ewww from their child behind him.  
  
They both laughed and he touched her belly caressing where his child was within her body. His gray eyes were so full of love for her.  
  
It was not easy at times. Remus and Khadja had to keep their daughter from knowing her father was a werewolf until she could handle it. That and the fact that her father who had raised her had not given her life. So much to tell the child when she got older.  
  
They were looking for a cure for Remus at the Ministry of Magic that would allow him to drink it before the full moon and he would keep his mind when he transformed and would be a wolf. That was the goal.  
  
Holly came and wrapped her arms about her father's legs from behind and laughed and giggled as she ducked between and came up between them.  
  
Remus laughed and moved away and picked her up and kissed her. "We love you are well Holly." He said kissing her.  
  
Being a father was so amazing and he looked forward to watching Holly grow up.  
  
He was happy. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. 


	13. Escaped!

August 2002 – Chapter 12 – Escaped!  
  
Remus was making ready for moving to Hogwarts. His daughter was making ready to spend her second year there. Since he was going to be teaching she would have to miss out on Defense Against the Dark Arts from her father teaching.  
  
Remus looked at his wife. She was busily working about the house getting Holly ready for school and getting herself ready for the move.  
  
They still only had one child. Remus still felt his heart lurch when he thought about his wife. She had been helping move a trunk up the stairs when it fell back on her and hit her. It seemed to be alright. Remus had taken her to see the doctor. She was fine and so was the baby.  
  
Two days later she had miscarried the baby. Remus still felt guilty over the depression she had had. He had had his own bouts of depression because of his lycanthropy, but he had worked out much his.  
  
Tenderly he held her trying to take her pain. Now they had Holly and it was enough until she conceived again. It would only be a matter of time. She had stopped using the contraceptive spell a couple of years ago and their relations were blessedly frequent.  
  
She was humming a lullaby and it caught his attention. It was the same one that she had sung during her pregnancies. Only during her pregnancies.  
  
He watched her as she stood up and leaned back rubbing her belly absently. He smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked as he wrapped his arms about her giving her a kiss on her shoulder blades and touching her lower abdomen.  
  
She jumped startled. "What?" She looked back at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you know." He grinned.  
  
She looked up at him softly. "Are you upset?" She was nervous.  
  
"What that you are carrying my child and did not tell me?" He smiled. "No I am happy and you no doubt had a reason."  
  
"I wanted to wait until your birthday." She said softly almost disappointed sounding.  
  
"Well happy birthday to me." He said his eyes dancing as he kissed her mouth. His hands caressed the soft swell that somehow he had missed before.  
  
She pulled back and looked at him. "You really are not upset are you?" She asked.  
  
"That I will have another baby to smother with kisses." He laughed. "Hardly," He grinned.  
  
Holly came into the room. The twelve year old smiled at her parents embracing each other. "Momma. Have you seen my jumper and skirt for school?"  
  
"Yes. I put them by the stair." Khadja said as she pointed where Holly's Ravenclaw cloak was hanging up.  
  
"Thanks Momma. Are you going to ride the Express too when you move into Hogwarts?" She asked her father.  
  
"Yes, but you should find a car with your friends." Remus chided gently.  
  
She nodded and left them.  
  
Remus turned back to Khadja and kissed her again. He heard scratching at the front window. He knew it was Ellie with the post.  
  
He walked in and opened the window and bent down to until the post and Daily Prophet paper from the owl's leg. Holly's Hogwarts letter was in the pile and she came to him and he handed it to her absently as he opened the paper to read it.  
  
"Wow so much." Holly gasped reading her list.  
  
Khadja came to her daughter and nodded. She sighed softly. "All the money she had worked to get from the bakery as a counter woman would go to the supplies as would her monthly check. This meant no new robes for Remus to teach in. At least not yet. It disturbed her far more than him she knew.  
  
She sat down as Holly skipped out of the room her black curls bouncing on her back. She looked over at Remus who seemed frozen in place as he read the paper's front page. Something in his look made her blood run cold.  
  
"Remus?" He asked softly.  
  
"A prisoner has escaped Azkaban." He said in a hollow voice. As he looked at the front page still.  
  
Her eyes widened. "I though that was impossible with the Dementors about and the water." She said softly. She took a deep breath. She knew a man there. The first great love of her life and Holly's birth father, though he had no knowledge of her since the Ministry had forbidden contact. Happy thoughts kept the people there active and they did not wish that.  
  
She looked at Remus. "Who was it?"  
  
He looked up at his wife's curious face. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly unsure how she would take this news.  
  
"Sirius Black." He said softly looking at her trying to gauge her reaction to the news. It had been twelve long years since the man had been imprisoned. Perhaps he had forgotten Khadja. Or perhaps he was just wishing it.  
  
He slowly turned the paper for her to see.  
  
Her eyes dropped to the picture of a man holding an Azkaban prison number in his hands screaming like a mad man. She knew the face. Even after all these years she knew his face. Her blood turned to ice.  
  
"Khadja." Remus asked concerned.  
  
She gasped and then fainted. 


	14. Diagon Alley and Protective Measures

August 2002 – Chapter 13 – Diagon Alley and Protective Measures  
  
Khadja came to with a start as someone tapped her face roughly and was calling her name over and over again. She awoke and looked up at the face of a very concerned Remus and a man she knew only from pictures in the Daily Prophet. It was Minister Fudge. He had beating out the last Minister in the last election.  
  
She looked at Remus and he seemed very relieved. "Are you alright?" He asked her his hands checking her over. It rested the longest on her abdomen, but she realized that she was in his arms. He must have caught her.  
  
"Mrs. Lupin. I do believe you know why I am here." Fudge said softly.  
  
"Sirius." She said softly.  
  
"Yes. He escaped. We are fearful he may go after you or your daughter. And Harry if he had the chance. Since he has not been sighted we must get you to safety as soon as possible."  
  
She sat up and looked at him. "Why would he come after me?"  
  
"Harry is in our care until he heads to school. You have a powerful wizard as your husband my dear, but he can not protect you at all times."  
  
"Why would he come after me?" She repeated.  
  
"Because he may be upset and hurt that you have not come to visit him or he is bitter about his past. He killed 13 people. Maybe he will come after his friends since they know the truth about him. Harry must be protected at all costs." She nodded. She was still protective of her godson.  
  
He sighed. "Remus tells me you are moving to Hogwarts for his teaching job. While I do not totally agree with this I will not say otherwise to Dumbledore's wishes."  
  
She sighed. "We were going to go to Diagon Alley and then take the Hogwarts Express like Harry. Do you still think he serves Voldemort."  
  
Fudge winced. "Do not say his name."  
  
"Answer me."  
  
"He had enough mind after twelve years to escape the securest prison known to man. I am having the Dementors hunt for him as well."  
  
"Good was that all Minister?" She looked at him. "I am pregnant and I must rest." Fudge smiled. "Congratulations." He nodded to Remus.  
  
Khadja sighed still haunted by the image of her former husband screaming.  
  
The next day they went to Diagon Alley and purchased all that Holly needed for the year. Both her arms were loaded full as she found a classmate and they embraced and they started to chatter as teenage girls did.  
  
Remus only smiled and led his wife to go get some food. He was concerned for her and the baby as he always was. He was even more protective of his wife after her miscarriage. The stress from Sirius's escape was not welcome.  
  
She drank pumpkin juice and sighed watching her husband watch her. "I am pregnant Remus not ill. Don't watch me so."  
  
"I am worried is all." He said.  
  
She rolled her eyes and made some noise like it was nothing she had.  
  
He turned her head to him and kissed her. "Hey. I love you." He whispered and pulled her to him and she sat on his knee.  
  
"I know Remus, but I do not like to be babied."  
  
"You deserve it my lovely wife." He said and he kissed her again full on her mouth.  
  
"When will be going to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Same time as the students." He said. He watched a man putting up a poster that read:  
  
Have you seen this wizard?  
Approach with Extreme Caution!  
Do not attempt to use magic against this man. Any information leading to the arrest of this man shall be duly rewarded  
Notify immediately by owl the Ministry of Magic.  
  
It was the same picture of Sirius they had used in the Daily Prophet. He sighed.  
  
Khadja turned and looked as they put Sirius's face up on every pole, every shop window, and every wall. She winced. "What if they are right Remus? What if he comes after me angry and hateful. What about Holly? We must keep her safe. She is young like Harry and does not know much of the world."  
  
He put a finger to her lips. "Shh." He whispered. "I will be with you." He said.  
  
She knew he was more than qualified to be her bodyguard. He was very qualified to teach the subject he was going to teach at Hogwarts. It was just most people would not hire werewolves. She smiled a little. Her husband and lover was her protector. She like the sound of that. Remus J. Lupin, husband, lover, and best friend becomes hero saving Khadja Lupin from a horrific death from Sirius Black. Sounded like an article from the Daily Prophet.  
  
She sighed and leaned back against him. "I love you." She told him. 


	15. The Train

August 2002 – Chapter 14 – The Train  
  
Khadja awoke early. She looked down and found Remus there with her. He was naked and pale, but breathing softly in sleep.  
  
She looked down at him studying him for hurts or worse.  
  
Last night had been the last night of the full moon. Luckily he would be able to rest now and then again on the train ride.  
  
She touched his lip where his small mustache was. She loved him so much and hated to see him so each month.  
  
She felt his lips against her fingers. His hand went to the soft swell of her belly. "Do you have any idea what an honor it is to wake up beside you?" He asked softly, his eyes still shut.  
  
She smiled. His hand came up and gently pulled her down lazily to his mouth for a kiss. He was yet to open his eyes.  
  
His mouth was warm and loving. "If I was not so tired I would..." He mumbled and broke off just relaxing against her lips. He softly kissed and nuzzled her in the gentle loving ways of a husband.  
  
She held him as he drifted to sleep again, his head on her breast. Her hand caressed through his hair softly.  
  
She woke him to start packing for the train trip to Hogwarts in the morning.  
  
Her stomach was uneasy and she made several trips to the bathroom while she packed her things. Remus was awake enough to pack and flinch when she ran to the bathroom to retch.  
  
Then she moved to pack her daughter's trunk.  
  
Ready to go at 9 am they caught a train to the large London Station. Each had a Hogwart's Express ticket on platform 9 3/4. Remus showed Khadja how to get to there. It was early at 9:45. No students had come so Remus bought a bottle of some liquid and settled down in a compartment against the window. Soon he was fast asleep.  
  
Khadja watched over him touching his head softly. He was pale and weak and needed as much rest as he could get.  
  
She got up as children began coming in. She looked out of a window watching the activity. Her hands drifted to her belly and caressed it trying to ease the nervousness she felt.  
  
Soon it was 11. The train started to move. She walked back to the compartment and was surprised to find three young people in with her husband. A boy with flaming red hair, one of Arthur's boys no doubt. A girl with ginger hair. Last was...she gasped. She knew him. It was Harry. He looked so grown up. He looked so much like James. Holly was somewhere with her friends.  
  
She sighed as the children chattered while Remus remained oblivious. He was too exhausted to wake. The poor man looked very ill. Transformations took their toll on him.  
  
She sat in a seat in the baggage car. A storm blew up. She watched the rain pelt the windows. She had nearly fallen asleep when the train stopped. She gasoed as she saw something moving outside. She moved away from the window and suddenly became very cold.  
  
She turned and faced a huge cloaked thing. A Dementor. She had seen them in Azkaban. She jumped and felt its cold breath on her. She stiffened as she suddenly heard herself screaming. Her hands went to her belly as her eyes rolled back. She knew no more.  
  
"...found her here just a little before you came professor." A soft voice said.  
  
She was able to listen. She moaned softly and opened her eyes a little. She had no idea where she was or what had happened.  
  
"Easy my darling."  
  
She tilted her head back and saw she was resting on Remus's lap. His pale weary looking face looked down at her full of concern.  
  
Her first thought she had to feel the baby. Her hands clasped under the swell.  
  
He smiled. "The babe is well and thankfully so are you." Remus said softly. "What troubles you so?" He asked seeing fear in her eyes.  
  
"I heard myself screaming. I felt pain. When I lost..." His fingers flew to her lips hushing her.  
  
"Shhhhhh..." He soothed. "Eat some of the chocolate. It is alright. The Dementor was searching for Black."  
  
She nodded and he eased her up to sit. She ached dully. He caressed her neck lovingly. She nibbled the chocolate softly.  
  
"The Dementor effected you and Harry." Remus told her softly.  
  
"I saw him. Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes and so are you hence the Dementors are here looking for Black."  
  
"But he..."  
  
He again put his fingers to her lips and sighed. "We will be there soon. Professor Dumbledore will show us our chambers and then we will go to dinner. I am sure you need it. Our things will be brought to us."  
  
She watched him stand and then he pulled her up.  
  
"Thank you for helping Mr. Conductor." Remus said letting his wife relax against him. "My wife is with child and I am nervous when she wonders."  
  
The man nodded and left Remus and she. He turned to her. "You must not stray so far. I can not protect you."  
  
"But Sirius..."  
  
"He is angry and bitter and who knows what he would do. He killed our best friends and wishes to take out Harry. You turned on him and married me..."  
  
"But he wanted..."  
  
"At the time my darling. Who knows what Azkaban has done to his mind."  
  
She sighed in defeat. Her husband was right and was trying to tell her in his gentle way.  
  
"I do not want you harmed or our baby." He said softly as she felt his hand come and rest on the soft swell.  
  
The train stopped and there were many footsteps as the children got out. Remus led his wife out by the hand and took her to the compartment that was now vacated.  
  
He handed down their things to her and she looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her nose.  
  
They got out in a rainstorm. A man loaded their things onto a coach. They pulled their cloaks about them and he opened the door. She jumped in and slid to the far side as he climbed in. He hugged her to him and kissed her warm brow trying to relax her and himself "There is not place safer than Hogwarts." He told her as the carriage moved up towards the huge castle that was Hogwarts.  
  
Khadja looked out. "No place safer..." She echoed against him. 


	16. Hogwarts

August 2002 – Chapter 15 - Hogwarts  
  
Holly was in the Great Hall with her friends.  
  
Khadja looked out as their carriage came to a stop. Remus got out. He offered to help her down as a man told them their things would be taken care of.  
  
Remus reached to take Khadja's hand as she got down. She wrapped her cloak tightly about her. They walked to a long flight of stairs out of the rain. On the landing she pulled back her hood. He did the same and smiled at her.  
  
They turned to go up another flight when she noticed the three people in Wizarding robes above them.  
  
An elder woman with her graying hair in a severe bun in back of her head stood in green and black robes. She wore glasses on the end of her nose and had a large wide brimmed witch's hat with a large feather on her head.  
  
Beside her was an older man with cheery eyes behind his glasses and a long beard. Dumbledore had not changed much.  
  
Next to him stood a tall man wrapped in black robes holding them about himself. His hair was short and jet black. He had a large nose and had coal black eyes that watched them ascend.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts Remus." Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"Headmaster." Remus dipped his head. "May I present my wife." He said to all three. "Khadja Lupin."  
  
Dumbledore stepped down a step to her and held out his hand. She took it gently. He kissed her hand softly and smiled at her. "A pleasure to see you again and in such fine health." He smiled and then nodded behind him. "Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House. She teaches Transfigurations. Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House. He is our Potions Master."  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts my dear." McGonagall said seeing the young woman was nervous. She was Scottish by her voice.  
  
"Welcome." Snape said dipping his head to her.  
  
Khadja smiled. "Thank you. I..." She then reached for the banister for support which she missed completely. Snape came from no where and was at her arm as Remus knelt to support her as well.  
  
Remus looked at her. "Kadi?" "I am fine, just a little tired is all. I have not eaten in a few hours. Really I am fine."  
  
"And someone in your condition needs to be more careful." Snape told her.  
  
She looked at him in surprise as did Remus.  
  
Snape offered a small smile. "You are not showing much yet, but you carry yourself as a woman with child and I am a potions master."  
  
She nodded as she was led to the Great Hall on Snape's arm. Remus walked behind. He sat her beside him as instantly launched into talk of pleasantries about their travel and her child. Remus sat beside her as students came in, his hands folded before him.  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was first for the first year students. Khadja watched fascinated. Snape leaned to her and said she would have to come in and sit on his class a couple of times when they would be working with things not lethal to the baby she carried  
  
A song followed called Double Trouble.  
  
All applauded as it finished. Dumbledore stood up. "There are several announcements to be made. First Professor R J Lupin has kindly decided to take the open Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Thank you Professor Lupin."  
  
There was some clapping as Remus stood.  
  
"His wife Khadja has come as well. I hope you will treat her with the same respect as a professor."  
  
Khadja rose and more applause.  
  
"Next a professor has gone to retirement and so your new Care of Magic Creatures will be our own Rubious Hagrid.  
  
More applause.  
  
"Lastly. Hogwarts will be host to the Dementors of Azkaban as asked by the Ministry of Magic. Do not go out at night for the Dementors will not separate you from the one they hunt."  
  
He clapped and the feast begun.  
  
Khadja jumped back at the abundant amount of food before her.  
  
Remus smiled and patted her hand. "I love you." He whispered and then dove into the food.  
  
She did as well loving the pumpkin juice that was served.  
  
She ate her fill and then she sat back rubbing her tummy smiling. Remus then helped her up. Most of the students had left to go to the dormitories. Dumbledore escorted them to the their chambers. A large portrait sat before the entrance. "White water." Dumbledore said and the Portrait bowed and it opened.  
  
Dumbledore bade them goodnight and told them to change the password to their own. Remus changed it to their honeymoon location. "Yellowstone."  
  
Khadja found their things stacked in the middle of the large common room. She was too tired to unpack and she looked at Remus who smiled and then walked over to the bedroom door. He opened it and held his hand out to her.  
  
She came to him and he smiled as he moved to the bed and sat her down on it. He kissed her mouth softly and laid her back.  
  
"Welcome home Mrs. Lupin." He told her. 


	17. Buckbeak

September 2002 – Chapter 16 - Buckbeak  
  
It was starting to look like fall outside. Khadja was sitting on the parapet overlooking the Quiddich field. She smiled seeing that Gryffindor had the pitch and was practicing. Harry was above them near the stands looking for the snitch.  
  
Remus had told her the rules. After all he had played it here when he was in school. He had told her Harry had been on the house team for three years now which was damn impressive. He had gotten on as a first year because of his amazing flying ability.  
  
She sat up looking out. Her godson did some amazing moves. He did not know she was his godmother. She wondered if he would ever know, but she was kind whenever she saw him in the hall.  
  
Remus was sleeping in their bed recovering from his three days of hell. Luckily he had the weekend to sleep it off and would be ready to go back to work that Monday.  
  
She sat there and let her hand go to her belly again. She loved felling the baby move in her. Remus could not yet feel the baby, but she felt the fluttering.  
  
She sighed as she looked out over the massive lake and wished she did not have to stay here. She feared the Dementors as much as she feared Sirius Black.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mrs. Lupin. I am surprised you are out here."  
  
She turned. "Professor Snape..." She said.  
  
"Severus my dear." He corrected gently. "I was going to Hogsmeade. Do you wish to join me?"  
  
"My husband..."  
  
"He would not mind I am sure with you in my care. Besides you look like you could use a Butterbeer." He said silkily.  
  
She relented and he helped her down.  
  
They had a rather enjoyable afternoon. She was able to ask him about a potion she had read about called Wolfsbane. He said he would make it for Remus so she would be safe. She also asks if he could make her a potion to ease her queasy stomach. That he agrees to instantly.  
  
Inside the grounds there is buzzing. Snape excuses himself to check on a student of his House in the hospital wing.  
  
Something butted Khadja's arm as she stood there alone. Turning she nearly cried out, but then reached out to touch the large eagle head on the monster beast. She looked at him. He was a hippogryph. A half eagle half horse. He was massive and seemed to be needing love.  
  
She caressed his beak softly.  
  
She heard sniffling and she walked around the corner to see a large giant of a man sitting there. The beast was behind her looking over her shoulder.  
  
"What is the matter?" She asked.  
  
The man looked up. It was Hagrid. "Buckbeak scratched Malfoy because Malfoy did not respect him. 'arry did well. 'arry got to even ride him."  
  
She looked back and smiled as the beast nosed her. "This him?"  
  
"Aye. Where did you find him? The Ministry of Magic is going to have to have a meeting about him."  
  
"Why?" She asked touching the beast. "He seems very kind."  
  
"The Malfoy's are mean people Mrs. Lupin. Pureblooded people who think they're better than the rest of us."  
  
"Call me Kadi. My friends do."  
  
"Why are ya here anyway?" Hagrid asked drying his eyes.  
  
"I just came back from Hogsmeade. Remus is resting. Then Severus had to go check on something..."  
  
"He had to go check on Draco and report his family."  
  
Khadja sat back. She heard the sadness in Hagrid's voice. "He is a good beast." She told him caressing the neck feathers.  
  
She took her leave and went to her rooms. She was surprised to see Remus up. He was seated in a chair a robe wrapped about his body.  
  
He looked up at her. "How was your day?" He asked watching her as she sat down her hand going to her belly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just tired. Spent most of the day on my feet. I went to Hogsmeade..."  
  
"Without me Kadi? With Black on the loose?"  
  
"I did not go alone. I was with Severus."  
  
"You went there with Snape?" He asked his normally calm demeanor shattered for the moment. He rarely raised his voice, but he did then and she paled and shrank into the pillows.  
  
"I am sorry...I..."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked down. "Forgive me. It is perfectly well as long as you went with someone. I went to school with him and I am surprised he would have anything to do with me and my family."  
  
"He is a kind man."  
  
"Kind?" Remus's face twisted.  
  
"Well to me." She added and smiled. "I met Hagrid. He is nice."  
  
"He is good. An animal lover." Remus said. He rose and went to her. His hand went to her belly and then he leaned down and laid with his ear to her belly.  
  
"Do you hear our child growing?"  
  
"No, but I hear its heartbeat. This one is strong my love." He told her lifting his head to look at her. He looked boyish with a lock of hair over one eye. She caressed his cheek.  
  
"Come it is nearly dinner time. Get dressed." She said patting his shoulder as she moved from under him.  
  
He watched her and smiled. 


	18. Fright in the Castle

November 2002 – Chapter 17 – Fright in the castle  
  
Remus awoke. Tonight was again the start of the full moon. He had drunk his potion last night. It tasted horrible and sugar made it not work.  
  
He looked down at his sleeping wife in his arms. Last night had been very passionate and she had slept in past her normal crack of dawn wake up time. Her belly was showing now and he loved to lie against her abdomen and fell his child move.  
  
It was amazing to him. He had attended here. Become friends with three people. He was the reason for the Shrieking Shack legend. He had been a prefect. Now he was back as a Professor. That was amazing that he was even hired. More than qualified it was because he was a werewolf most did not wish to employ him. Dumbledore, however, had always seen a side to his half breed self few others had.  
  
He was taking the Wolfbane potion that Snape had made for him. He kept his mind and changed into a simple wolf who could sleep the nights. His wife could be near him and did not have to risk transforming with the baby in her belly. Before he had been a monster with no thought to life at all except he craved humans to bite.  
  
There was a small chance this baby could be infected by the disease, but he would love it all the same , though he did not wish that suffering on anyone, least of all his own child. His wife was strong and amazing to put up with him. Though they were bound by a wizarding marriage she could have moved away on grounds of him. He was listed as a creature not a human though he was a human most of the time.  
  
His hand moved up to caress the swell. He felt her stiffen awake. "Morning love." He told her.  
  
"Morn..." She cut off as he hand went to her mouth and she got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Remus winced in sympathy to his young wife's morning sickness.  
  
He walked in and held her hair as she vomited. When she was done and had washed out her mouth he led her back to the bed and knelt before her. "I am a wreck."  
  
"You are beautiful." He corrected her softly.  
  
He offered her some of the morning sickness potion. She drank it and shuddered for it too tasted foul, but it helped. Unlike what he had read about pregnancies and unlike her first baby her morning sickness was lasting long into it.  
  
She relaxed and waited for the magic to work.  
  
She relaxed when she no longer felt the churning and looked up at her husband. She kissed him softly and relaxed.  
  
He brought her some food after he taught his class. She ate hungrily.  
  
That night he went to his office and transformed after correcting papers and sitting with his wife. After a kiss he left her and left her to sleep. He had some reading to do and he could not sleep well as a wolf.  
  
She slept and awoke to screaming.  
  
It was well into midmorning. She wanted Remus near, but he was in his office reading or sleeping.  
  
She dressed and walked out. Snape was heading into her husband's classroom. She cocked her head and then knelt to listen. "Open to page 369." He ordered as there was a loud clapping of the shudders.  
  
The ginger haired girl looked up. "Werewolves? But he had just finished hinkypunks..."  
  
Khadja gasped. Why was Snape teaching about werewolves? What if they realized Remus was ill at every full moon?  
  
She moved away and went down to the women's bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale and she needed more food for her baby. She waddled down to the Great Hall and food was brought to her.  
  
She was sitting on the bridge piling that Hogwarts had. She was looking out over the lake. It was nearing sundown. "Khadja...Mrs. Lupin."  
  
She looked down. Snape was looking up at her. Something in his eyes caused her to worry. She got down and leaned back with her rather full belly. "What is it Severus?"  
  
He took her arm roughly. "Come. Thank Merlin I found you." He led her into the castle with her struggling to keep up.  
  
"Severus. What is it? I..."  
  
He brought her to Dumbledore and let her catch her breath as he spoke. "I found her Headmaster."  
  
She looked at Dumbledore. "What is it?" She asked sitting down and folding her hands over the swell of her belly.  
  
"You are in danger and with your husband...indisposed we needed to know where you were and that you were safe." Dumbledore said pouring her some tea.  
  
She sipped it and looked up. "What has happened?"  
  
"Sirius Black got into the castle. We do not know how my dear, but he got in and he tore the fat lady's painting in his rage trying to get into Gryffindor Tower." Dumbledore told her softly. "It is important we know where you are at all times."  
  
She gasped and touched her belly as she realized what they had been trying to tell her. Sirius was after her and Harry.  
  
"Why is she a target Albus?" McGonagall asked softly.  
  
"She is former wife to Sirius Black." Dumbledore said softly and calmly.  
  
All stared at her. She squirmed.  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Madam Hooch said softly.  
  
"Would you stay with the faculty until we sort this out and of course please go to your husband if he recovers soon." She nodded numbly thinking about Holly and her baby. Dumbledore turned to Snape. "She will stay with you until Remus returns to us."  
  
"Headmaster." He nodded and sat near her. He leaned forward and steadied her half drunk cup on the saucer. "It will be fine. The Dementors will find him soon if he is this bold."  
  
All she could do was nod and swallow. 


	19. The Holidays II

December 2002 – Chapter 18 – The Holidays II  
  
Remus had recovered from his monthly ordeal, but was still weak and he had much to do before the holidays though he and his wife and he were not leaving Hogwarts. Holly was going home with the Weasley's with her friend Ginny.  
  
Authur Weasley had personally come and picked her up and given his assurance that she would be safe. Harry and Khadja were going to stay and hopefully be safe.  
  
Khadja knew that some suspected that her husband was helping Sirius because many knew they had been friends before. Some thought about her and being the former wife, but she was a target and they all knew it so that was dismissed.  
  
She sat reading before the fireplace a book in her hands as she curled on the couch a blanket about her.  
  
She felt hands on her neck. "Hello Remus."  
  
She purred as he bent and kissed her gently. His kiss deepened. "I am glad you are both safe." He whispered.  
  
He then moved to grade the papers. "Can you believe Snape wanted them to do two rolls of parchments essay on werewolves. The nerve. Why doesn't he just say I am a werewolf? Miss Granger I am sure will have figured it out by now. She actually wrote the assignment hence I must grade it and give her extra credit."  
  
She looked at him sitting at his desk a pile of papers before him.  
  
"I have missed you." She said softly.  
  
"I missed you as well my darling, but my curse is even more of one this month. I have much to do before I can relax and enjoy the holiday."  
  
"I wish to go Christmas shopping."  
  
He looked up at her. "I am too busy right now love. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
She rose and gave him a sour look. "That is what you said yesterday." She said and turned as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and headed to the bedroom.  
  
"Khadja..." He rose and followed. "Kadi..." He almost caught her arm when she turned and slammed the door on his face.  
  
He took a deep breath controlling his seething emotions. Didn't she realize all he needed to get done and... He realized he had been rather unfair to her. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Kadi honey."  
  
"Go back to your papers Professor." Came the shaky voice from the door. It was bitter and sarcastic and he deserved it he knew.  
  
He winced. He really had not done anything with her. It was truly unfair locking her in a room while he graded papers and she needed to do things and with her belly out she wanted to do things that would not tire her much such as walking a little bit to go shopping.  
  
He opened the door and walked in. "Kadi..."  
  
She was on her side in the bed. She was crying and he had caused her pain. He swore that he never would and here he was looking at what he had just done. It made his heart ache.  
  
He knelt by her and she turned away. She was angry as well. She had a right to be.  
  
"Kadi I am sorry. Come. Let us go to Hogsmeade." He looked at her shoulder.  
  
"But...you have so much to do and..."  
  
"Yes, but I have been neglecting the one thing I love the most." He whispered and kissed her neck. His hand caressed her belly gently. "Come love."  
  
She looked at him. "You mean it."  
  
"Yes." He nodded. He got up and help up his hand to her.  
  
She took it and reached up to wipe her eyes. He bent and kissed her. "You deserve it. I have kept you cooped here for too long and..." he smiled. "And it will be Christmas soon."  
  
They had an enjoyable time and Remus enjoyed his time with his wife. When she was too tired to hardly watch anymore he took her home and set their presents to each other down and then tucked her into bed.  
  
She threw her arms about his neck. "Stay...please...I want to fall asleep in your arms..."  
  
"But I..."  
  
She kissed him and his debate ended as he felt his resolve give as she pulled him down on her. He kissed her back and snuggled against her. "And now I suppose you will tell me I have been remised in my husbandly duties." He said as his hands began to wonder. He really had. She had slept alone the last couple of nights which was not fair to her at all.  
  
"Yes..." She moaned softly.  
  
"Well I will have to fix that." He growled and kissed her again. 


	20. Reunion!

April 2003 – Chapter 19 – Reunion!  
  
The baby was passed due. For some reason it seemed to have no want to come out from it's mother. She sighed and dealt with it for a week. After she was getting concerned and she read about herbs to hasten delivery. One such herb was here locally and in the Dark Forest.  
  
She set out when Remus was teaching his classes and went past Hagrid's hut. Buckbeak was tethered there. She looked at him as he lifted his head. She put a finger to her lips and went into the woods sneaking passed Hagrid, but not passed Fang. The dog looked at her and barked once.  
  
Hagrid looked and called out, but gave up when no answer came to him. Armed with her wand she knew she would tire easily and that she would need to rest every little bit. She sighed as she leaned against a rock. It would be wonderful to have her old shape back. She was even larger with this baby than she had been with Holly.  
  
She walked looking for the climate the herb would grow on.  
  
Two hours later after frequent stops she found it and started to pick it. She laughed and cut it putting it in her bag to make a drink like tea with it. It had a curious scent like licorice.  
  
She looked at her bag and smiled. She stood up and then a pain sent her to the earth.  
  
She panted and closed her eyes. She breathed through the pain and soon it dissipated.  
  
"Oh Remus..." She whispered willing him to hear.  
  
She lifted herself up and panted. She heard a twig snap behind her. She gasped and turned her head. A huge black dog was standing there coming towards her slowly as if he was stalking her. She knew what that was.  
  
She cried out and got to her feet and started to run, but her belly protested and after about a hundred feet she was taken to her knees by another pain.  
  
It whimpered and lowered his head.  
  
"Oh Merlin help me!" She struggled against the pain and fought to get away reaching for her wand. She, however, could not focus enough to cast a spell.  
  
When it passed she tried to run again and the dog was on her heels. She shrieked and tripped rolling down a hill into a pile of leaves. She struggled to get up when she felt hands on her.  
  
Panicked she looked up at the pale gaunt face of Sirius Black. Her eyes widened in fear and then she passed out. He was saying something as she felt the darkness closing in on her.  
  
Sirius looked at the young woman as she collapsed against him. She was the same girl he had loved...still loved in his arms. He caressed her face with his dirty hand and hugged her as he listened to her breathe. She was real.  
  
She had been in pain and he had wanted to help her, but his presence seemed to distress her more than the pain.  
  
Cradling her tenderly in his arms he decided against taking her to Hogwarts. He feared the Dementors and at this time they were everywhere. He waited for dark to fall. He was surprised she slept so long, but it felt good to have her in his arms again. It had been twelve long years. She belonged to another man now he knew, but he still loved her and would see her safe.  
  
He went to the Whomping Willow and pressed the knot that froze it with a stick. He then carried her down into the small passage and rose to his feet carrying her to the secret doorway that took them to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
He carried her upstairs and gently laid her on the bed and touched her face. She was so beautiful. Age had not effected her.  
  
Her skin was warm and so real. He looked down at her. She was heavily pregnant. He had noticed when he had first seen her, but now he c=saw just how much she was. She looked ready to pop. He wanted to clap Remus on the back and wanted to ask if there were anymore babies.  
  
Sirius was not jealous of Remus making a baby in her. He had been her husband for twelve years. He could not blame his old friend. He was happy for him.  
  
He watched her belly ripple. He laid his hand on her. He gasped. She was in labor. So that was her pain. He had never seen it, but had read about it in school. It was not easy on a woman. He looked about. There was nothing there to help with the birth and it was too late to take her to Hogwarts now or even Hogsmeade.  
  
He took her wand and summoned blankets, hot water, and pain killing plants as he thought of what else he may need.  
  
She gasped and shuddered. He caressed her trying to help her.  
  
"Remus...the..." she moaned  
  
Her eyes fluttered and the focused on him and then her mouth opened. She got out half a scream before he clapped a hand over her mouth to quiet her. "Khadja. Know this. I mean you no harm. Believe me. I would not kill you."  
  
She looked at him unsure.  
  
He removed his hand and he sat beside her his long hair hanging in a matted mass down his back and shoulders. He bent and kissed her nose. "Okay?"  
  
She nodded and caressed her belly. "The baby..."  
  
"Yes." He nodded and reached forward to touch her.  
  
She moaned and then gasped. She looked down.  
  
"What Kadi?"  
  
She panted and lifted her skirt a little. "I think my water just broke." 


	21. Birthday!

April 2003 – Chapter 20 - Birthday  
  
Both looked down as she shifted. A small pool of blood was under her as she moved.  
  
"Oh Kadi." He whispered.  
  
She looked down in alarm. "I don't know what to do...Sirius...I..."  
  
He gently caressed her face. "Shhhhh...we will figure this out together. Do you trust me?"  
  
She looked at him and into his eyes and then nodded.  
  
Somehow they had managed.  
  
Between the pains he had told her why he had come. He had not come for Harry or her. He had come to protect Harry and she from Peter Pettigrew whom no one knew was alive. She did not believe him until he showed her the picture of the Weasleys in Egypt and a rat on Ron's shoulder with a toe missing. All of Peter they had found was a finger. Khadja knew then Sirius was not evil and was still a good man as he had been.  
  
It had been the worst and yet most blessed night of his life. He felt amazed as he cut the cord on the baby and then watched Khadja fall back into an exhausted nap.  
  
It amazed him such a precious thing could come of her pain, sweat, and blood. It was humbling as well. He had sat there holding her hands with her feet anchored on his thighs helping her push for all she was worth.  
  
It had been worth it.  
  
Sirius was cleaning the blood from the tiny human being in his arms. He looked at the little boy. He looked so much like Remus. He pulled him close as he gazed at him in the light from the window.  
  
He looked up at the exhausted mother on the bed. Even disheveled she was amazingly beautiful. She was sweaty and pale, but she was alive and just resting. Sirius had heard birth was hard on mother and infant.  
  
He looked again at the baby. Let the Dementors take him and he would survive. He only needed to think about this tiny child whom he held and he would live.  
  
Khadja stirred and he came up and touched her. "I must get you food Kadi. Will you be alright until I am gone?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
  
He lifted her and carried her to the downstairs bedroom and shut the door when she was asleep.  
  
He also had a mission. He needed to find Peter Pettigrew. Khadja was safe as long as he stayed away from her. He called a large cat to come and keep an eye on her while he went away. 


	22. The End is a Beginning

April 2003 – Chapter 21 – The End is a Beginning  
  
Remus looked at Sirius as he turned to leave the room. His nose flared as he caught the scent of blood. He then saw it.  
  
"Sirius?" He asked looking down at Peter bound before him and back at his old friend his wand trained on Peter.  
  
"Khadja she..."  
  
"She what...Where is she?" Remus asked.  
  
"Downstairs. She is safe. We will send for help when Peter is to the Dementors."  
  
"The blood?"  
  
"It is hers." Sirius admitted softly. "She..."  
  
"Come on." Harry hissed  
  
Remus nodded. He trusted his old friend now.  
  
Khadja did not wish to be alone. She awoke and wrapped a blanket about herself and another about her infant son and then headed out oblivious of the danger of a werewolf on the loose and other such things.  
  
She looked up at the full moon and then fell unable to go on.  
  
Khadja awoke to a gentle tapping on her face. She turned her head and saw Professor Snape beside her. "Are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"I..."  
  
A soft gurgle made him look down. She removed the blanket. She was nude, but he did not notice her large milk filled breast. His eyes focused on the child in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Where is Remus? Where is Sirius?"  
  
"Your husband ran off into the woods a full werewolf on the rampage. It is good he ran away from here so he would not have harmed you nor his babe." He said looking at the baby as Khadja looked down.  
  
"And Black?"  
  
"Safe in the tower. The Dementors will complete the kiss shortly."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Are you not pleased? He wished you dead."  
  
"He helped me deliver my son!" She gasped and fought to get up. He forced her to lie back down.  
  
"No. Not yet. I will bring you by stretcher."  
  
"You have the wrong..."  
  
"The blood loss has made you delusional." Severus sniffed. "Come my dear. To the hospital wing with you."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew..."  
  
"Is dead. He had been for years. Will you calm down before you harm yourself?"  
  
She looked at the Professor and let him procure a stretcher and she moved onto it with her baby. He lifted it with his want and watched her as she laid back. She was tired.  
  
When they arrived it was discovered when she did not wake that she was still bleeding. Poppy had quickly found the hemorrhage and stopped it. Now Khadja was sleeping peacefully with the baby in a crib beside her.  
  
She awoke enough to see Poppy and Minerva holding her up to nurse. The baby drank his fill and the settled back to sleep.  
  
Sometime she had awakened and laid her hand on the crib that was level with her body on the hospital bed. She caressed the baby's back as he lay there sleeping. She opened her eyes to look at him.  
  
Remus returned. He came to Dumbledore's office and wondered where his young wife was.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him and led him to the hospital wing. At first his heart lurched when he saw her lying there on the bed looking very pale and as ill as he did.  
  
Dumbledore nudged him forward. "She had been resting well. I believe she has someone she wants to you meet."  
  
Remus gave him a look and then nodded.  
  
He walked forward. Sunlight streamed in through the windows and he stood before her and closed his eyes. "Oh Kadi..." He then walked to her side and noticed her arm going into a small plastic thing that was open on one side. It was against the bed and full of fluffy blankets that Khadja's hand disappeared into.  
  
He leaned forward and pulled the blanket down from the small head. A head with light brown hair laid there. A tiny head. A baby head. It stirred and moaned softly and Remus realized he was looking at his child.  
  
He looked at his wife's face tears in his eyes. She had given him a baby. A perfect, healthy baby.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and walked out as Remus touched the baby's back and then sat down staring in wonder at his baby.  
  
He was even more in love with this child than he had been with Holly, but though he loved his daughter and had raised her she was not his. This baby was his.  
  
"His name is Sirius James." She whispered.  
  
He looked up startled. He had noticed her waking. She looked so tired, but her eyes were bright.  
  
"It's...a boy?"  
  
She nodded. "Sirius thought he was wonderful." She said.  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"He delivered him Remus. I told you he would never harm me." She smiled. "He wished to protect me and Harry from Peter."  
  
"Yes. I see that now." He said. He looked at her. "I don't suppose I could hold him."  
  
She smiled. "He is your son."  
  
He gently smiled at her and then reached in lifted the baby in his arms with the ease of an experienced father. "He is beautiful Khadja."  
  
"It is a shame Sirius will never see him again."  
  
"Why not?" He asked looking at the baby was the tiny eyes opened and the baby looked at Remus softly and gurgled.  
  
"Your son knows you." She then sighed and sat up softly. "Sirius was to receive the Dementor Kiss the night he was recaptured."  
  
Remus smiled and leaned forward. "He escaped Kadi." He smiled. "Both he and the hippogryth."  
  
She smiled. Suddenly she relaxed and her husband noticed his son starting to cry. He sat behind Khadja and helped her nurse. He watched happy with his family.  
  
Holly came in. "Mommy! Daddy!"  
  
They looked up and smiled.  
  
"Is that my...?"  
  
"Baby brother Sirius James." Khadja said softly.  
  
Remus watched his daughter coo over the new infant and felt all was right in the world. 


	23. Interlude Letters

May 2003 – Chapter 22 – Interlude – Letters  
  
Khadja sat down with a quill, a pot of ink, and a piece of parchment.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I hate to have to tell you this way, but it is the only way to make sure you are safe.  
  
Know that Remus and I love you still. We always will. Little Sirius James, or James as we fondly call him is very much like you and James. Charming, adorable, and full of mischief. Thank you for helping me give birth.  
  
Sirius, I have loved you all along. Know that. Remus has helped care for me as he promised and I have learned to love him, but he is not you. Though I am committed to my husband in everyway you must know this. He knows it as well and is never jealous.  
  
One day you must meet Holly. Holly is beautiful with ebony hair and dark eyes. Yes, Sirius she is your daughter. We made her in the cell at our parting in Azkaban. She just finished her second year at Hogwarts.  
  
We are moving from Hogwarts for it has become known that Remus is a werewolf and even with his potion many would not wish them teaching their children.  
  
Stay safe and in touch,  
  
Your,  
  
Khadja Lupin  
  
Sirius sat on Buckbeak as the huge beast flew reading the message the owl of the Lupin household had brought to him. He brushed back a tear from his eye. He had a daughter and she would be well looked after until he was safe to return to them. 


	24. Epilogue The Lupins

May 2003 – Epilogue – The Lupins  
  
Remus was saying his goodbyes to Harry.  
  
His young wife who had recovered from the birth of her child came into the classroom to wait for her husband to come down from his office.  
  
Harry came forward holding a piece of paper and Remus came out beside him.  
  
Khadja stepped forward holding her tiny infant bundled in her arms. "I am your godmother Harry. I have been watching you always and now both I and Sirius will."  
  
"How are you my godmother when...?" Harry asked  
  
"I was once married to Sirius." She said and then Remus wrapped his arm about her and led her from the room.  
  
Harry was left to ponder that.  
  
Khadja went out to the carriage. Their things would be loaded soon.  
  
She looked at her husband softly. "I love you." She told him and leaned forward the babe between them and kissed him softly.  
  
"I know." He smiled.  
  
He helped her into the carriage and passed their infant son up to her. He was so in wonder at the events that had shaped his life. Sirius had not betrayed them, but Peter Pettigrew had. All these years and Sirius understood.  
  
Sirius had been there to help Khadja give birth. Sirius had been there for Remus when he had gotten very depressed.  
  
He was a whole man and would be forever with his wife.  
  
FOREVER! 


	25. I Solemly Swear That I Am Up To No Good!...

I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.  
  
I would like to thank J. K. Rowlings for the great work she had down. She takes us to a world of imagination and insight. All the character are hers that I wrote about except for Holly, Khadja, and Sirius James.  
  
And so until next time.  
  
Mischief Managed 


End file.
